<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yo también te quiero by Melendaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582761">Yo también te quiero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melendaire/pseuds/Melendaire'>Melendaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Doctor (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melendaire/pseuds/Melendaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando creíamos que teníamos todas las respuestas, de pronto, cambiaron todas las preguntas<br/>(Mario Benedetti)</p>
<p>Esta historia comienza al final de la tercera temporada. Tengo la idea en mi mente, pero quién sabe qué rumbo tomará la historia...<br/>A pesar de que no haya muchos lectores en español, aquí dejo mi granito de arena para intentar arreglar el desaguisado que nos dejan a final de temporada.<br/>Ojalá os guste,<br/>M.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Browne &amp; Neil Melendez, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hace muchísimo tiempo (bastantes años) que no escribo nada, y últimamente tengo una necesidad imperiosa de escribir sobre esta pareja.<br/>Mi intención es hacer los capítulos un poco más largos. Este ha quedado más corto, pero quería cortarlo ahí.<br/>Espero que no resulte demasiado aburrido o pesado de leer. Es una escena que en la serie dura ¿2 minutos? pero para mí hay demasiado que interpretar.<br/>Ojalá os guste,<br/>M.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Tú me salvaste – la voz rota de Claire rompió el silencio perturbado únicamente por los pitidos del monitor electrocardiográfico. Tres palabras formaron el mejor resumen que ella fue capaz de elaborar para albergar tanto como le gustaría decirle.</p>
<p>Demasiado por decir. Demasiado que agradecer.</p>
<p>Y demasiado poco tiempo.</p>
<p>No habían dejado de mirarse en ningún momento desde que ella se había sentado en un hueco en el lateral de su cama, minutos atrás. Él pensó que siempre se habían caracterizado por eso, prácticamente podían entablar una conversación en la que los únicos participantes fuesen sus miradas, sin precisar de palabras. Sin embargo, quedaba aún demasiado por leer en los ojos ajenos. Cosas que no habían sabido leer. O quizá no habían querido hacerlo. Aún. O tal vez sí lo habían leído, y simplemente estaban esperando el “momento adecuado”. Ese “momento adecuado” del que habían hablado tiempo atrás. ¿Días?, ¿o quizá semanas?, ¿o meses? Qué importaba ya, sentían como si hubiese pasado un siglo desde entonces. Y es que ese “momento adecuado”, en su situación de jefe-residente, parecía demasiado lejano. Pero en ese instante, en esa habitación de hospital, ambos trataban de asumir que ya nunca existiría <em>su momento</em>. Cualquier posibilidad se había esfumado al tiempo que el pronóstico de Neil cayó sobre ellos, como la ola de un tsunami cae sobre la costa, arrasando todo a su paso.</p>
<p>– No – negó él y la vio asentir, reafirmándose –. Estaba en el sitio adecuado y en el momento adecuado. Lo hiciste tú – insistió. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Claire y Meléndez deseó que ella pudiese verse como era en realidad, tan fuerte que había sido capaz de sobreponerse a todos los obstáculos que había encontrado en su vida y había conseguido llegar hasta donde estaba –. Todo irá bien, Claire.</p>
<p>Neil suspiró con pesadez. No sabía si intentaba convencerla a ella o a sí mismo. Quería pensar que ella podría superar su pérdida, que no volvería a encerrarse en sí misma, ahogándose en sus sentimientos, como había sucedido tras la muerte de su madre. Había avanzado demasiado durante los últimos meses como para regresar a aquello. Él se sentía orgulloso de su evolución y agradecía haber podido mantenerse cerca durante ese tiempo.</p>
<p>Claire respiró entrecortadamente, sin apartar su mirada de él ni un segundo. Evitaba incluso parpadear, con miedo de que, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, él ya no estuviese allí. No estaba preparada para decir adiós.</p>
<p>– Tengo que decirte una cosa – dijo poco después.</p>
<p>– Yo también – admitió él –. Primero yo – notó cómo el ambiente decaía y un nudo se formaba en su garganta, dificultándole aún más el hablar. No, no podía decirlo en voz alta todavía. No se había mentalizado para ello. Por eso cambió sus palabras en el último momento –. Eres… muy mala a los bolos, de lo peorcito que he visto – bromeó. La vio reír, pese a la humedad que bañaba su mirada, y sintió que la presión en su pecho disminuía. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba escuchar su risa por última vez. Le gustaría guardar esa imagen en su memoria para siempre.</p>
<p>– Y yo quería decirte que odio tu tatuaje – devolvió ella. Él sonrió con tristeza y ella lo imitó –. Demasiada cornamenta – aclaró. Él se rompió, incapaz de manejar el amor que sentía y el que veía, entonces con absoluta claridad, reflejado en los ojos de Claire –. Y que te quiero – finalizó ella, en apenas un hilo de voz, mientras sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas.</p>
<p>Neil tragó con dificultad, intentando recomponerse lo suficiente como para responder. Cuánto había soñado los últimos días con escucharle decir esas palabras, y cuánto dolían estando en esa habitación.</p>
<p>–Yo también te quiero – confesó segundos después, rogando porque la voz no le fallase antes de pronunciar cada una de las palabras. Por primera vez lo dijo en voz alta y se sintió desprotegido. Pero a salvo. Porque había tratado de esconder sus sentimientos desde hacía un tiempo, incluso engañándose a sí mismo. Se había resguardado en su supuesta “amistad” porque era un escenario más seguro. Para él, pero sobre todo para ella. Para sus puestos en el hospital. Porque ya había rumores sobre ambos. Y porque Audrey ya le había llamado la atención semanas atrás y él le había asegurado que no pasaba nada entre ellos. Su amiga no le había creído, por supuesto. Y a él le había molestado en ese momento. Después lo entendió. Intentó distanciarse de ella, pero no fue capaz. Claire tampoco se lo puso fácil, ella también lo quería cerca. Neil no sabía el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta de que la quería, le daba vértigo pensar en ello. Sin embargo, en ese momento, por la situación (y pese a ella), se sintió agradecido por tener la oportunidad de decírselo antes de morir. No podía ocultarlo. Qué sentido tenía ya.</p>
<p>Anhelando un mínimo contacto físico, Browne posó una mano en el brazo de él y se inclinó con cuidado y suavidad sobre el magullado cuerpo de su jefe. Él acarició su cara con las yemas de los dedos, acomodando la cabeza de Claire sobre su pecho, buscando la manera en la que pudiese continuar mirando sus ojos verdes, desbordados por las lágrimas. Colocó una mano sobre su pelo, enredando los dedos entre los mechones castaños. Se había preguntado varias veces en el último tiempo cuál sería el tacto de sus rizos. Claire apretó levemente los dedos que mantenía colocados sobre el brazo de él, deseando guardar para siempre la sensación de estar <em>con</em> él.</p>
<p>Neil pensó en todo lo que le gustaba de ella. El modo que tenía la Doctora Browne de tratar a todos a su alrededor y su preocupación por cada paciente lo habían desconcertado durante meses al inicio de su residencia. Pero, con el paso del tiempo, se acostumbró a su forma de ser y a la luz que desprendían sus ojos verdes, iluminando el mundo. Claire era especial. Lo entendió pronto. Sin embargo, tardó mucho más tiempo en enamorarse de ella. O en ser consciente de ello y aceptarlo. Durante los últimos meses, desde que él la encontró hundida en la escalera y ella le confesó la muerte de su madre, verla fuera del trabajo se había vuelto rutinario para él. Y necesario. No le importaba si era ir a correr, pasar la tarde en la bolera o una simple cena tras una dura jornada en el hospital. Pero con ella. Deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por el cuello de ella y delineó el contorno de sus labios con el pulgar. Perdido en su mirada, trató de esbozar una sonrisa. El peso de la cabeza de la residente sobre su pecho le generaba una paz desconocida para él. Como si fuese su lugar natural. Como si todo fuese a ir bien. Odiaba no poder hacer nada para aliviar su sufrimiento, sobre todo sabiéndose el culpable del mismo. Rezaba porque ella fuese capaz de superar su muerte. Era fuerte. Y la vida demasiado injusta. Si tan solo pudiera verse de la forma en la que él la veía…</p>
<p>Claire suspiró y entrecerró los ojos disfrutando el tacto de los dedos de Meléndez sobre su cuello. Anhelaba más tiempo. Su mano continuaba aferrada a antebrazo de él. Recordó las palabras que Neil le había dedicado tras el complicado y frustrante caso de Finn Michaels, días atrás. “Estar contigo me hace mejor cirujano. Mejor persona”. Entonces se sintió abrumada, sobrepasada; sin saber cómo interpretarlo y cómo actuar en consecuencia. Sin embargo, esa declaración fue suficiente para que ella pudiese confirmar sus sentimientos: se había enamorado de su jefe. Lo supo por la cálida sensación que apareció en su pecho y se extendió por todo su cuerpo tras escuchar a Neil, un calor reconfortante, sanador. Porque, lejos de incomodarla, sus palabras parecían acariciar su corazón, ese corazón que meses atrás había estado tan roto. Pensó también en el significado de esa confesión, rememorando los primeros meses de su residencia. Sí, ella podía confirmar que él había cambiado, que no era el mismo Doctor Meléndez arrogante que llamaba inferiores a sus residentes o despreciaba a Shaun en cada oportunidad. Inicialmente había pensado que su cambio de actitud era únicamente con ellos y se debía a que se habían ganado su respeto como cirujanos a base de trabajo. Esa idea se diluyó en su mente a medida que veía cómo él adoptaba un comportamiento diferente con los demás a su alrededor, incluso con los pacientes. Más humano. Lo que Claire no podía imaginar era que ella hubiese tenido algo que ver en ese cambio.</p>
<p>Así permanecieron, mirándose. Cada uno vagando en sus propios pensamientos. Ambos arrastrados por un mismo sentimiento.</p>
<p>Demasiado por decir. Demasiado por vivir.</p>
<p>Y demasiado poco tiempo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La verdad es que me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo, me ha permitido reproducir escenas que en mi cabeza resultan totalmente nítidas. Espero haber conseguido plasmarlas al menos la mitad de emotivas de como las imagino yo.</p>
<p>Espero que os gustase el capítulo pasado y espero aún más que os guste este.</p>
<p>Gracias por leerme,<br/>M.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire no sabría decir cuántas horas permanecieron así. Tampoco el tiempo que había pasado antes de que Neil sucumbiera al cansancio y al efecto de los fármacos, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por Morfeo. Lo había visto luchar por mantener sus párpados abiertos durante un largo rato antes perder la batalla y quedarse dormido. Ella había velado su sueño. Lo miró mientras dormía, deteniéndose en cada pequeño detalle de su rostro. Parecía en paz. Una vez sintió que había memorizado su rostro, se permitió cerrar los ojos. Sentía que le ardían, por el cansancio, las emociones, las largas horas sin dormir y las lágrimas, tanto las derramadas como las que no lo fueron. No durmió. Solo se mantuvo ahí. El movimiento ascendente y descendente del pecho de Neil mecía su cabeza con cada respiración. Ese vaivén era la única ocupación de la mente de Claire. Había dejado a un lado cualquier otro pensamiento, demasiado agotada psicológicamente para continuar con la tortura de imaginar lo que ya no podría ser.</p>
<p>Solo necesitaba saber que él continuaba respirando.</p>
<p>Claire tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo habría pasado ni qué hora marcarían las agujas del reloj cuando el sonido creciente de voces y pasos fuera de la habitación la sacó de su trance. Resignándose a alejarse de Neil, se irguió, volviendo a sentarse en el lateral de su cama como había hecho horas atrás, y trató de dispersar las nubes de confusión de su cabeza. La calma en el hospital y la oscuridad que entraba a través de la ventana le permitieron saber que aún era de noche. Miró a través de la puerta, pero aún no había nadie a la vista. Pudo reconocer las voces de Andrews y Lim, aunque por el sonido de los pasos juraría que eran más de dos personas.</p>
<p>La ausencia del calor del cuerpo de Browne acurrucado junto al suyo, y la pérdida del peso de su cabeza sobre su pecho hizo despertar a Meléndez. Se removió inquieto a la vez que entreabría los ojos. Ella dejó de mirar hacia la puerta y lo miró a él cuando lo notó moverse. Claire lo estudió con cautela y comprobó con amargura cómo un profundo dolor se instalaba en los ojos del cirujano cuando él logró ubicar la situación, recordando la puta realidad en la que se encontraban. Los ojos de Claire se anegaron en lágrimas una vez más, como había sido tan habitual en las últimas ¿24? ¿48 horas? No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde el terremoto. Ni qué porcentaje de ese tiempo había pasado con ganas de llorar, pero sería un número alto. Demasiado alto.</p>
<p>Neil suspiró cuando las mismas personas cuyas voces los habían despertado entraron en su habitación, cesando la conversación que habían mantenido hasta llegar allí. Ni siquiera los miró. Había reconocido la voz de Audrey y Andrews, y juraría que Glassman también había intervenido en con alguna interjección. Le dio igual. Y también le dio igual lo que pudiesen pensar al ver a Claire en su habitación, sentada junto a él. Ya no importaba.</p>
<p>– Browne, ¿nos dejas? – pidió Audrey con suavidad. Había esperado unos segundos antes de hablar, sintiendo cierta culpabilidad por interrumpir, pero no le quedó otra opción al comprobar que ambos permanecían imperturbables a pesar de su llegada.</p>
<p>Meléndez vio a la residente tomar una lenta respiración y desviar su mirada brevemente hacia sus manos en el momento en el que él le rodeó la muñeca con sus dedos, sujetándola solo un instante antes de aflojar su agarre. Los ojos verdes de Claire se encontraron de nuevo con los oscuros de Neil mientras él retiraba su mano despacio, dejando que sus dedos trazasen un camino aleatorio sobre la de ella en el proceso. Una tenue caricia, una lucha de miradas, una silente despedida. Una sensación de vacío cuando ella se levantó de su cama en silencio y le dedicó una última mirada antes de abandonar la habitación, prestando mínima atención a los recién llegados.</p>
<p>Neil soltó un suspiro entrecortado, cerrando los ojos por un instante, tratando de controlar y recomponerse del huracán de emociones que se agitaba, furioso, en su interior. Contó los segundos mentalmente para intentar acompasar su respiración y abrió los ojos, centrando la mirada en el techo de la habitación, poco preparado para mantener una conversación coherente sobre lo que fuese que querían sus compañeros. Pocas veces se había imaginado que le tocaría a él estar en una de esas camas, menos aún en esas condiciones.</p>
<p>– Neil – Lim llamó su atención y él la miró un par de segundos después.</p>
<p>Le hubiera gustado dedicarles una sonrisa a los cirujanos con los que había compartido quirófano durante tantos años, pero estaba demasiado cansado para fingir que lo estaba llevando bien. Identificar la tristeza y la impotencia en los ojos de Audrey no le ayudó.</p>
<p>– Queremos repetirte la resonancia y los análisis – intervino, esta vez, Andrews. Meléndez desvió la mirada en esta ocasión hacia él. Se percató de que, a su lado, estaba Glassman y, junto al que una vez fue su mentor, estaba también Murphy.</p>
<p>– ¿Para qué? – preguntó con rapidez y con cierta soberbia. Sus palabras sonaron más duras de lo que pretendía y se arrepintió al instante, pero a los otros cirujanos no pareció sorprenderles o afectarles demasiado. Meléndez apretó los labios con frustración. Veía innecesario realizar más pruebas. Su diagnóstico era claro, su pronóstico demasiado oscuro. Lo había asumido ya, y solo quedaba esperar. No le apetecía malgastar el poco tiempo que tenía de aquí para allá para hacerse exámenes innecesarios.</p>
<p>– Si la bioquímica y los hallazgos de imagen no muestran un empeoramiento de las lesiones – explicó el exjefe de cirugía, con precaución –, nos gustaría intentar un tratamiento que…</p>
<p>– Sí – interrumpió Meléndez. Su voz había abandonado el tono anterior y sonó vehemente, anhelante, con una fuerza que pensaba que ya no tenía. “Intentar un tratamiento”. Su mente repetía esas tres palabras en bucle. Una opción desesperada y probablemente poco aconsejable. Pero una opción. Un clavo ardiendo al que aferrarse con uñas y dientes. Centró todos sus sentidos en ellos por primera vez desde que habían entrado, repentinamente interesado en la conversación, y sin estar seguro de estar entendiéndolo.</p>
<p>Los otros cirujanos lo miraron con cierto escepticismo. Vio a Andrews alzar las cejas, haciendo que unas líneas surcasen su frente; a Audrey curvar las comisuras de sus labios en una mínima sonrisa y mirar a Glassman, y a este último suspirar. Murphy permanecía impasible, con la mirada vagando por la habitación.</p>
<p>– Deberías escucharlo y pensarlo bien, y no precipitarte – le aconsejó el más mayor, pausadamente. Meléndez reconoció el cansancio en su voz y en la forma en la que se recolocó las gafas, acomodándolas sobre el puente de su nariz –. Tendrías que volver a quirófano para una cirugía extrema. Incluso superando la operación, las probabilidades son ínfimas y las complicaciones…</p>
<p>– Creo– se paró para tomar aire, hablando a la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitió –… que sé cómo funciona esto, Aaron – había evitado interrumpirle al principio, pero no quería escuchar un discurso sobre lo <em>imposible</em> que era su caso. Como bien sabía, “los médicos son los peores pacientes” –. Hacedlo. Lo que sea – les pidió, casi como un ruego –. Cualquier posibilidad es más de lo que tengo ahora – argumentó, principalmente para Glassman.</p>
<p>– Prefiere arriesgarse a pasar el resto de su vida medicado, limitado, con intensos dolores y con secuelas graves antes que aceptar la muerte, aun siendo esta el resultado más probable – las palabras de Shaun se siguieron de un ensordecedor silencio. Si algo caracterizaba a Murphy era su capacidad para analizar y exponer las situaciones cuan crudas fueran, con transparencia y poco tacto.</p>
<p>Meléndez lo miró, sopesando sus palabras. Apenas unas horas antes había dicho que no le daba miedo morir. Sin embargo, con tiempo suficiente para pensar en lo que no podría hacer por morir demasiado pronto, se dio cuenta de que sí le daba miedo perderse todas esas cosas. Pensó una vez más en Claire. En el “te quiero” que ella le había confesado con el dolor bailando en sus ojos. En un futuro juntos que ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo de imaginar. Pero, sobre todo, pensó en ella tras la muerte de su madre. Pensó en ella llorando sola, en la escalera del hospital, escondiéndose de todo y de todos, escondiéndose incluso de la realidad para no tener que afrontarla. Pensó en cómo había intentado controlar el llanto cuando escuchó pasos aproximándose por su espalda y en la forma en la que había vuelto a romperse cuando él puso su mano sobre su hombro, apoyándola sin palabras. Tal vez las probabilidades de que ese tratamiento experimental funcionase fuesen mínimas y las secuelas demasiado importantes, pero él quería más tiempo. Más tiempo para descubrir si el amor que sentía por Claire era suficiente, si podrían tener ese potencial futuro juntos. Pero, sobre todo, más tiempo con ella, solo cerca, acompañándola, sin importar de qué manera. No quería dejarla sola, no quería hacerle pasar de nuevo por algo así y no estar allí para ella, para ser la mano que apriete su hombro sentados en las escaleras, en silencio.</p>
<p>– A veces hay que correr el riesgo – respondió, finalmente, a las palabras de Shaun.</p>
<p>El residente paseó la mirada a su alrededor, escuchándolo, y se balanceó sobre los pies, cambiando el peso de los talones a las puntas y volviendo atrás. Finalmente, sonrió.</p>
<p>– Parece un buen precio a pagar por seguir vivo – opinó, genuino y entusiasmado, con la peculiar paz que sentía cuando el paciente y él estaban de acuerdo. Neil arqueó las cejas, divertido por la simplicidad de la afirmación del joven autista.</p>
<p>– Bien – Andrews dio por terminada la conversación y se aproximó a la cama, comenzando a toquetear algunos monitores, desconectándolos de Neil –. Mientras te hacemos la resonancia, te explicaremos todos los detalles del tratamiento – le dijo.</p>
<p>Una vez que fue desconectado de las máquinas que dejarían en la habitación, llamaron a celadores que pasaban cerca para que ayudasen a Murphy y Andrews a guiar la cama fuera de la habitación y atravesando el pasillo hacia el ascensor. Audrey desapareció con una muestra de sangre en dirección al laboratorio, dispuesta a molestar tanto y dar tantas órdenes como fuesen necesarias para obtener los resultados lo antes posible.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Movió los ojos de una lámpara a la de al lado. Seguían apagadas, por lo que él podía mirar alrededor. Tal vez preferiría que estuviesen encendidas, cegándolo con su deslumbrante luz. Quizá eso aplacaría sus nervios al impedirle observar cómo enfermeros y auxiliares iban y venían a su alrededor, preparándolo todo. Él estaba acostumbrado a entrar caminando al quirófano una vez que todo estaba ya listo. No, estar tumbado en la rígida mesa central mirando hacia el techo no era en absoluto normal para él. Antinatural. Sin embargo, era la segunda vez que estaba en ese mismo lugar en las últimas 48 horas.</p>
<p>Respiró profundamente, intentando doblegar sus pensamientos. Todos los escenarios que lograba imaginar acababan de manera parecida: él no despertando de esa cirugía.</p>
<p>Dejó su cabeza caer hacia un lado cuando escuchó el ruido de las puertas al cerrarse. Fijó sus ojos en Lim mientras ella, aún con el pijama y sin la bata quirúrgica, se acercaba hasta su lado. Audrey le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba ser reconfortante.</p>
<p>– Tengo miedo – admitió Meléndez, por primera vez.</p>
<p>– Serías idiota si no lo tuvieses – evidenció ella, intentando aligerar la presión que ambos sentían con la situación –. Ni tu arrogancia es suficiente para que no lo tengas – él le devolvió la sonrisa ante su intento de broma –. Yo también tengo miedo – afirmó, con un suspiro.</p>
<p>Neil agradeció infinitamente la presencia de su expareja y amiga. Llevaban trabajando juntos desde la residencia, y ella era, si no la persona que mejor lo conocía, una de ellas. Eso le permitía dejar por un momento su coraza de <em>supercirujano</em> y mostrar su lado más humano.</p>
<p>– Glassman no quería hacer esta cirugía – comentó él, sus palabras a medio camino entre pregunta y afirmación. Ella vio la confusión en sus ojos.</p>
<p>– Aaron pensó que no aceptarías – le explicó, cautelosa –. Cree que la recuperación será demasiado dura y que el resultado final puede no ser suficiente – no quería hablar de más o que sus palabras pudiesen hacerlo cambiar de opinión.</p>
<p>Él asintió, comprendiendo la explicación. Probablemente hubiese opinado lo mismo que el cirujano más mayor en otro caso, quizás en otro momento. Una situación demasiado complicada. Sin embargo, había aprendido a escuchar a los pacientes de nuevo, a luchar por ellos si eso era lo que querían, por más complicado que fuese el caso. Era lo que hacía junto a su equipo cada día. Dejaría que, esta vez, los demás luchasen por él.</p>
<p>– Necesito pedirte algo – dijo, tras varios segundos de silencio. Ella asintió con la cabeza –. Si… si a mí me pasa algo… Si no supero esto…</p>
<p>– Neil, no deberías pensar… – intentó interrumpirlo, pero él no iba a rendirse tan fácil.</p>
<p>– Audrey – le pidió, vehemente –. Necesito que me prometas que si yo no estoy… – probó de nuevo e hizo una breve pausa, sintiendo que su voz se ahogaba en los sentimientos que amenazaban con desbordarlo.</p>
<p>– Si tú no estás, cuidaremos de Claire – adivinó ella y lo vio apretar la mandíbula, contenido –. Estaremos bien. Ella estará bien – aseguró –. Es fuerte.</p>
<p>Meléndez esbozó una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.</p>
<p>– Es fuerte – coincidió –, pero a veces necesita que se lo recuerden.</p>
<p>Audrey asintió y suspiró.</p>
<p>– Te prometo que no dejaré a Claire sola, no permitiré que se hunda – pronunció cada una de las palabras con claridad, ofreciendo la serenidad que él necesitaba.</p>
<p>Neil movió levemente su cabeza en una ligera afirmación.</p>
<p>– Gracias – dijo, sincero.</p>
<p>Lim levantó la mirada brevemente para buscar al anestesista y le indicó que podía dormir al paciente. Volviendo a poner sus ojos sobre su amigo, alargó la mano hasta sujetar la de él.</p>
<p>– Nos vemos cuando despiertes, ¿eh? – le dijo, con apenas voz. Los ojos de él se humedecieron y una lágrima logró escapar de los de ella. El ahora paciente apretó la mano de la cirujana y asintió, queriendo aferrarse a la familiar seguridad que su amiga le ofrecía. Ambos rezaban porque no fuese una despedida.</p>
<p>Poco a poco, la fuerza con la que los dedos de él rodeaban los de Audrey disminuyó, a medida que el sueño inducido por los fármacos anestésicos lo arrastraban.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No esperaba que este capítulo se me hiciese tan largo, pero bueno, soy amante de los capítulos largos, por lo que no me importa. Espero que a vosotros tampoco, y espero que se entienda todo.<br/>Ojalá os guste,<br/>M.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tras salir de la habitación del que había sido su mentor durante los últimos 3 años y su mejor amigo, su persona más cercana, durante los últimos meses, Claire caminó sin rumbo determinado. Los pasillos del hospital se encontraban en penumbras a esas horas de la madrugada, poco antes del amanecer. Pese al silencio general que inundaba el hospital por las noches -a diferencia de por el día-, un pitido sonaba de manera rítmica y constante en los oídos de la doctora Browne. Nada tenía que ver con acúfenos. En realidad, era su mente quien repetía incesante el sonido del monitor cardíaco del doctor Meléndez, como si intentase mantenerlo con vida por lo menos en su subconsciente. O quizá era consecuencia de la necesidad de dormir y las horas que había pasado escuchando el irritante -y en ese momento, tranquilizador- ruido.</p>
<p>Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, acababa de cruzar la puerta que dirigía a la escalera de emergencia. Se detuvo en seco, mirando los escalones que descendían, los mismo que una vez, meses atrás, había usado como refugio. Su mente estaba nublada, al igual que sus ojos. Sentía dificultades por controlar su respiración acelerada, entrecortada, y se notaba tambaleante. Buscando un poco de estabilidad, apoyó las temblorosas manos sobre la barandilla horizontal de acero que separaba el piso en el que estaba y el hueco vacío entre los tramos adyacentes de escaleras, que subían y bajan a las plantas inmediatamente superior e inferior. Se dobló ligeramente, inclinándose hacia adelante, recargando parte de su peso sobre las manos en la barandilla y cerró los ojos con fuerza.</p>
<p>“<em>Uno, dos, tres, cuatro</em>” contó mentalmente mientras cogía aire por la boca entreabierta.</p>
<p>“<em>Uno, dos, tres</em>” repitió, reteniendo el aire dentro de sus pulmones.</p>
<p>“<em>Uno, dos, tres, cuatro</em>” contó una vez más, espirando despacio, evitando soltar todo el aire de golpe.</p>
<p>“<em>Uno, dos, tres, cuatro</em>”.</p>
<p>Empezó de nuevo. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco, concentrándose solo en los segundos que empleaba para controlar su respiración.</p>
<p>“<em>Uno, dos, tres</em>”.</p>
<p>Los pitidos del monitor cardíaco parecían acompasarse con la progresión numérica en su cabeza, con un punzante dolor en la sien con cada uno de ellos.</p>
<p>“<em>Uno, dos, tres, cuatro</em>”.</p>
<p>No, no iba a dejarse hundir por un ataque de ansiedad. No en ese momento.</p>
<p>“<em>Uno, dos, tres, cuatro</em>”.</p>
<p>Relajó el agarre de sus manos sobre la barra metálica, notando que el temblor había remitido.</p>
<p>“<em>Uno, dos, tres</em>”.</p>
<p>Conteniendo la respiración, sintió que su frecuencia cardíaca también disminuía.</p>
<p>“<em>Uno, dos, tres, cuatro</em>”.</p>
<p>Se incorporó despacio y se llevó las manos hasta la cara, frotándose los ojos por unos segundos. No iba a llorar. No aún.</p>
<p>Había aprendido muchos años atrás cómo controlar esos ataques, y solo había necesitado unos cinco minutos para calmarse en las escaleras cuando salió de allí.</p><hr/>
<p>La sala de residentes se encontraba completamente vacía y silenciosa, apenas iluminada por los primeros rayos de luz del incipiente amanecer, que se filtraban a través de la pared acristalada. Quizá esa tranquilidad fue lo que llevó a Claire hasta allí. Sentada en el sofá, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, apoyada sobre el respaldo, y con los ojos cerrados. Una extraña calma se había apoderado de ella en ese momento, consecuencia probablemente de lo exhausta que se encontraba y, aunque no podía dormir, su cabeza parecía haberle dado una pequeña tregua dejando sus pensamientos a un lado.</p>
<p>Así seguía poco después cuando, desde el ascensor, Audrey Lim la vio a través de la pared de vidrio. Con un suspiro, caminó hacia la sala. La imagen de la brillante residente en la que tantas expectativas había puesto, hundida sobre los almohadones del sofá, casi fusionada con él, le causó impotencia. Si los acelerados cálculos que su mente acababa de hacer eran correctos, la residente llevaba unas 48 horas en el hospital, se atrevería a decir que sin haber dormido un solo minuto y sin haber comido nada en las últimas 36 horas, desde el terremoto. Empujó la puerta de la sala y el crujido que emitieron las bisagras hizo que la mujer más joven levantase la cabeza abriendo los ojos para comprobar quién entraba. Pese a la baja intensidad lumínica, Lim pudo hallar el agotamiento y la tristeza en los ojos de Browne, y vio la tensión que apareció en el cuerpo de la de ojos verdes cuando la reconoció, temiendo -supuso Lim- recibir una noticia que no quería escuchar.</p>
<p>– Tranquila – murmuró, suavizando su mirada. Claire cogió aire lentamente para soltar un profundo suspiro, comprendiendo que no había pasado <em>nada</em>, y se enderezó en su asiento –. ¿Te he despertado? – preguntó la más mayor, aunque podría adivinar la respuesta. Claire negó con la cabeza y su jefa recorrió la distancia que la separaba del sofá y ocupó el sitio en el sofá junto a ella, tomándose unos segundos para buscar las palabras apropiadas –. Vengo del laboratorio, queríamos repetir los análisis – pronunció, lentamente –. También han repetido la resonancia magnética. Por suerte, las lesiones no han progresado tan rápido en las últimas horas – añadió con tono aliviado, frente a la confusión de Browne –. Claire, vamos a probar con el tratamiento que me enseñaste por la tarde – declaró, dejando un par de segundos para que Claire procesase lo que acababa de decir.</p>
<p>– Pero – la joven carraspeó para aclararse la garganta –… creí que Glassman había rechazado…</p>
<p>– Andrews y yo planeamos bastantes modificaciones respecto al tratamiento inicial – explicó, cortándola –. Pienso que solventan algunas de las contraindicaciones del caso y reducen las complicaciones sobre el plan inicial, y… creo que puede funcionar. Andrews también lo cree, e incluso Shaun.</p>
<p>Claire asintió, aun asumiendo las palabras de su jefa.</p>
<p>– Yo… mmm – tartamudeó –, yo puedo… – se ofreció, con una repentina energía invadiendo su cansado cuerpo. Intentaba ponerse en pie cuando una dura mano de Lim la sujetó por un hombro, empujándola de nuevo hacia abajo.</p>
<p>– Esperar – respondió, con un tono firme que no dejaba lugar a discrepancias. Apretó su hombro por un momento antes de retirar la mano –. No vas a participar en esto. No vas a entrar en un quirófano en este estado de agotamiento – aseguró, rotunda y autoritaria, y se levantó –. Especialmente en <em>este</em> quirófano – añadió en un volumen más bajo, resoplando, y miró rápidamente el reloj en su muñeca –. De hecho, me voy ya, ya deberían de estar preparando la cirugía.</p>
<p>Browne la siguió con la mirada mientras Audrey avanzaba rápidamente hacia la puerta y se encogió en su sitio desde el sofá, con impotencia e incertidumbre. Lim abrió la puerta de vidrio y se detuvo un momento para voltearse a mirarla, aún con la mano sobre el tirador.</p>
<p>– Sobra decir que la probabilidad de que esto salga bien… es mínima, ¿no? – preguntó, con un tono suave y apagado. Claire solo asintió con la cabeza y apretó las manos contra sus muslos, intentando calentarse las palmas en el pijama quirúrgico.</p>
<p>– Doctora Lim – la llamó antes de que saliera –, gracias – dijo únicamente, con sinceridad.</p>
<p>La aludida asintió breve con la cabeza con una mueca parecida a una leve sonrisa. Sin duda, como Jefa de Cirugía no podía aprobar lo que fuese que había entre la residente y su adjunto. Pero, como persona, era incapaz de quedarse al margen viendo el sufrimiento de aquellos que tenía alrededor. Por eso, tras tener los resultados del laboratorio, buscó a Browne con la intención de ponerla al corriente de las novedades del caso.</p>
<p>– Si todo va bien, la cirugía va a ser larga – finalizó Lim, cerrando tras de sí antes de dirigirse al ascensor rumbo a quirófano. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared del cubículo mientras la puerta se cerraba, suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de prepararse para lo que tenía por delante.</p>
<p>Browne se levantó del sofá, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se masajeó las sienes. Caminó por la sala con paso rápido durante varios segundos y se detuvo de repente, atravesando la pared de vidrio con la mirada para fijarla en el escritorio de la sala adyacente, el despacho de Meléndez. Apretando la mandíbula, se giró para salir de la sala de residentes y caminar hacia el ascensor. La noticia que le había dado la doctora Lim había causado en ella una elevación en los niveles de adrenalina, y necesitaba mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en la cirugía.</p><hr/>
<p>El boli se deslizó sobre el espacio blanco en la hoja, dejando un surco de tinta a su paso. Una vez plasmada su firma, Claire cerró la carpeta de color marrón claro y la dejó sobre la pila, formada por carpetas similares, situada a su izquierda.</p>
<p>Golpeó rápida y repetidamente la lisa superficie del mostrador de la rotonda de enfermería con la punta del bolígrafo, mirando de reojo a Morgan, a su lado. Reznick movió sus manos vendadas por la columna de historiales, contándolos, y varios de ellos cayeron al suelo o al mostrador por culpa de la poca habilidad de la residente para utilizar sus manos vendadas.</p>
<p>– Lo siento – se disculpó de inmediato.</p>
<p>Browne suspiró y se agachó a recoger las carpetas que había en el suelo, apilándolas de nuevo junto a los demás. Sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia. Reznick la miró e hizo una mueca de desagrado.</p>
<p>– Oye, ¿no crees que has revisado ya a suficientes pacientes? – preguntó la rubia, alzando las cejas y haciendo un movimiento con su mano señalando la columna de carpetas.</p>
<p>– ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Morgan? – inquirió Claire, ignorando la pregunta de su compañera de residencia. La otra chica, que aún seguía ingresada en el hospital y vestía la bata de paciente, llevaba cerca de una hora revoloteando a su alrededor, manteniéndose inquietantemente vigilante.</p>
<p>– Que me veas las manos – respondió la rubia, rápidamente. Claire la miró por un momento. Le extrañaba que Morgan le pidiese a ella que le revisase las manos –. Me duelen, y no sé si es el dolor normal en esta situación, o si hay algo mal. Y no quiero decírselo a Andrews si todo está normal, o me mantendrán aún más vigilada si creen que me duele demasiado – explicó, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.</p>
<p>– Bien, vamos – la morena asintió con la cabeza y se dirigieron a la habitación de Morgan.</p>
<p>Tras quitarle las vendas de las manos, la doctora Browne examinó cuidadosamente los dedos de su compañera, uno por uno, empleando la lupa para valorar el resultado de la cirugía y palpando donde sabía que podía hacerlo.</p>
<p>– Parece que está todo igual – respondió, con cansancio. Suspiró y miró a Reznick, sin siquiera intentar sonreír –. No te has quejado demasiado en todo este rato, y teniendo en cuenta la medicación que estás tomando, no me creo que te esté doliendo más de lo normal – le dijo, frunciendo el ceño y empezando a envolver la venda alrededor de sus manos de nuevo.</p>
<p>Reznick rodó los ojos y dejó caer los hombros.</p>
<p>– Está bien. Solo he intentado ayudar con tu estrategia de mantenerte ocupada. Mientras estás examinando mis manos, no estás viendo a más pacientes que no tienen por qué ser tus pasatiempos.</p>
<p>Claire apretó los labios mientras la miraba.</p>
<p>– ¿Mis pasatiempos? – repitió –. ¿Crees que estoy haciendo mal mi trabajo? – cuestionó, de mal humor. Si algo no admitía es que se pusiese en duda su compromiso con los pacientes, lo que siempre le había caracterizado.</p>
<p>– No digo que lo estés haciendo mal – aclaró Morgan, levantando una mano para detenerla –. Pero resulta curioso que hayas hecho la ronda por pacientes que ni siquiera habías visto antes – dijo con ironía –. Bueno, digamos que eso sería algo más propio de Morgan Reznick que de Claire Browne – opinó y dejó un momento de silencio para después hablar de nuevo –. Parece más como si estuvieses intentando mantenerte lo suficientemente ocupada como para evitar pensar en otras cosas – teorizó y Claire se mantuvo callada, sin ganas de discutir o de negar lo evidente –. Claire, que tú te revientes viendo a todos los pacientes del hospital no va a hacer que el tiempo pase más rápido o que la cirugía de Meléndez vaya mejor – opinó, directa como siempre, pero con un tono comprensivo poco habitual en ella.</p>
<p>Browne se detuvo sujetando, incapaz de seguir vendando las manos de Reznick a causa del temblor que apareció en las suyas propias, sin levantar la mirada. Morgan la había calado completamente. Desde su conversación con Lim, tres o quizá cuatro horas antes, Claire había estado haciendo las rondas por los pacientes ingresados. Evidentemente, no pudo hacer demasiado sin la supervisión de un adjunto, pero sí pudo llevar a cabo exploraciones rutinarias y monitorizaciones de constantes vitales, y se encargó de hacer pruebas pendientes y analíticas laboratoriales. Considerando que, con Andrews, Lim y Shaun en quirófano, Morgan de baja por su cirugía de manos y Park pasando unos días visitando a su familia, ella era la única del equipo que estaba disponible, le pareció buena idea adelantar trabajo para evitar que se acumulase a la espera de que Lim o Andrews terminasen su cirugía. Con ello, por supuesto, ella evitaba tener que ver cómo las horas pasaban en el reloj mientras, impotente, solo podía esperar.</p>
<p>– Además – añadió Morgan–. Más vale que descanses un poco, tienes un aspecto horrible – dijo, con sorna –. Y no quiero que me avisen en cualquier momento porque te has desmayado mientras exploras a un paciente.</p>
<p>– ¿Por qué intentas… ayudarme? – preguntó Claire con desconfianza, dudando sobre el verbo a emplear. Alzó la vista desde las manos a medio vendar de Morgan hasta su cara. No sabía cómo tomarse el interés o supuesta preocupación de la rubia. Realmente muchas veces, aún con el tiempo trabajando juntas, no era capaz de leer sus intenciones. Cuando esperaba una puñalada por su parte, de repente Reznick le sorprendía tratando de ayudarla a afrontar la muerte de su madre, guardando su secreto y acompañándola. Y, cuando pensaba que la relación entre ambas se encontraba en un buen punto, algo así como una amistad, la otra residente presentaba una queja de favoritismo en su contra, por la que posteriormente se disculpó. Claire no era capaz de descifrar cuál de las dos Morgan tenía en frente en ese momento. ¿Trataba de ayudarla? ¿O tenía un plan trazado para poner en evidencia sus sentimientos por Meléndez y poder usarlo contra ella de nuevo?</p>
<p>Reznick hizo una mueca y se acomodó mejor en la cama en la que estaba sentada. Le sostuvo la mirada durante varios segundos a la morena y se encogió de hombros, resoplando.</p>
<p>– Bueno, supongo que esta situación es difícil para todos – comentó –. Y, al contrario de lo que podáis pensar Park, tú y todos, no disfruto viendo mal a los demás – se defendió, con cierta acidez –. Puedes estar tranquila, no tengo ninguna intención oculta. Ya te pedí perdón por la queja que presenté, en ese momento intentaba protegerme a mí misma. En realidad, ahora no te veo como una amenaza o una rival, ahora estoy luchando contra mí misma – explicó, con sinceridad, levantando ambas manos para colocarlas entre ellas, a modo de evidencia.</p>
<p>Claire la miró con detenimiento, pensando en sus palabras. Se sintió fatal al darse cuenta de que Morgan había estado lidiando sola con su artritis reumatoide durante un tiempo, y que ella ni siquiera se había percatado de que algo le sucedía a su compañera de residencia. El sueño de la rubia, como el suyo propio, era poder dedicarse a la cirugía, y una enfermedad estaba acabando con ello. Y, sin embargo, Reznick seguía allí, tan fuerte y decidida como siempre, e incluso intentaba ayudarla a ella, pese a sus propios problemas.</p>
<p>– Lo siento – se disculpó Browne, con una mirada de arrepentimiento –. ¿Tú cómo estás? – le preguntó, agarrando con cuidado una de las manos de la otra chica para terminar de colocarle la venda.</p>
<p>– Bien – respondió Morgan, demasiado rápido, con fingida suficiencia –. Bueno, todavía estoy haciéndome a la idea. Decidí operarme, con las consecuencias que podría traerme en unos años. Y también decidí que tenía que operar a esa mujer – añadió, haciendo referencia a la paciente del embarazo ectópico que había intervenido tras el terremoto, lo que le había dañado aún más las manos recién –, no podía no hacerlo, me hice cirujana para salvar vidas – se encogió de hombros con una mueca. Aún tengo que asumir que quizás no pueda volver a operar – esbozó una sonrisa triste, Browne podía ver que sus ojos claros trataban de esconder algunas lágrimas –. La medicina interna no será suficiente – aclaró, con pesadez –, pero es lo que hay y tengo que afrontarlo así.</p>
<p>Claire le sonrió suavemente, sujetando sus dos manos.</p>
<p>– Puedes con ello, pase lo que pase – la animó, y se sintió un poquito menos mal que durante el resto del día, al tratar de ayudar a alguien y dejar, por un momento, de compadecerse de sí misma.</p>
<p>Morgan le devolvió la sonrisa y estiró el pie para dar un toque amistoso en la pierna de la morena, al no poder utilizar sus manos.</p>
<p>– Tú también puedes con <em>esto</em>, Browne – le dijo, con comprensión –. Pase lo que pase.</p>
<p>Claire bajó la mirada, respirando profundamente.</p>
<p>– Ojalá tengas razón – murmuró, poco convencida.</p>
<p>Tras un breve silencio, Morgan cambió de tema y comenzó a hablarle de sus últimas conversaciones con su madre. Le explicó que la había llamado varios días atrás para contarle sobre su enfermedad y decirle que iba a operarse, pero que se arrepintió durante la llamada y al final decidió no hacerlo. Sí se lo había contado, sin embargo, a su hermano, con quien había estado hablando bastante desde que su madre había estado ingresada. Su relación con el otro Reznick hijo había mejorado, pero con su madre continuaba siendo algo tirante, pues Morgan sentía que, pese a lo agradecida que se mostró tras su cirugía, su madre seguía sin comprender su vocación.</p>
<p>Hablaron cómodamente por más de una hora, compartiendo algunos cotilleos sobre los pacientes, dejando de lado sus problemas durante un rato, hasta que Browne se relajó lo suficiente para que el cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo le hiciese quedarse profundamente dormida en el mullido sillón junto a la cama de Reznick. Pese a que Morgan había insistido un par de veces en que debería comer algo, no lo consiguió.</p><hr/>
<p>Volteó la cabeza cuando escuchó pasos aproximándose desde el pasillo que comunicaba con los quirófanos. Había repetido ese mismo movimiento un par de veces en los 45 minutos que llevaba allí desde que había salido de la habitación de Morgan después de dormir unas 3 horas, y solo había encontrado a doctores que atravesaban la sala, y de los cuales apenas sabía el nombre de haberlo escuchado en alguna ocasión. Las horas de sueño le habían venido bien, lo reconocía. Aunque el miedo y la angustia seguían atenazados en su pecho, se sentía más preparada para afrontar lo que fuese, para <em>no esconderse</em> de la realidad. Tras despertarse y abandonar el sillón junto a la cama de la residente rubia, Browne había vagado una vez más por el hospital, consciente de que ya habían pasado varias (muchas) horas desde que sus superiores habían entrado a quirófano para intentar salvar la vida de uno de los suyos. Desesperadamente. También consciente de que "no haber recibido noticias era una buena noticia". Al final, sus pies le habían llevado a la galería adyacente al pasillo quirúrgico, donde tantas veces durante esos años ella había buscado e informado a los familiares que esperaban para recibir noticias sobre las cirugías de sus seres queridos, alegrándose por unos (por suerte, mayoría), consolando a otros. El mismo lugar en el cual se había detenido tras su primera cirugía en solitario, saltando emocionada, celebrando el gran paso en su formación. Para su suerte, en la sala solo había un par de personas, cada una de ellas en una mesa, ambos bastante alejados y distraídos. Claire pensó que era un buen lugar para esperar. Quizá porque sabía que era un paso frecuente de los cirujanos nada más salir de una operación. O tal vez porque su subconsciente opinaba que, en una vida más sencilla en la que Meléndez no fuese un adjunto y ella no fuese su residente, ese sería el lugar en el que ella, como familiar, debería esperar noticias sobre él. En un mundo paralelo.</p>
<p>De pie frente al balcón de la galería, Browne podía observar lo que sucedía en los pisos inferiores, tratando de imaginar (e inventando) lo que habría llevado a cada uno de los desconocidos, que caminaban aquí o allá, o hablaban con algún doctor, hasta allí. Pero en esa ocasión, la tercera, cuando giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el pasillo, no era un nuevo médico de nombre poco conocido para ella. La tensión, que ella pensó que tenía controlada, la sacudió por dentro devolviéndola a la realidad de un latigazo cuando reconoció los ojos oscuros de Audrey Lim mirándola. Se separó de la barandilla del balcón con un suspiro, enderezó su cuerpo y caminó despacio hacia su jefa, intentando encontrar una mínima pista en sus facciones cansadas.</p>
<p>Lim se secó las manos, aún algo húmedas por haberse lavado pocos minutos atrás, en el pantalón del pijama, y se acercó también hacia la residente. Aún había varios metros separándolas cuando Audrey sonrió levemente y Claire se detuvo. Su corazón amenazando con salirse de su pecho.</p>
<p>– La operación ha salido bien – resumió las largas horas de quirófano en esas 5 palabras, sintiéndose bien al pronunciarlas –. Hubo bastantes complicaciones, pero nada que no esperásemos, y pudimos controlarlas. Ahora lo importante es que ha superado la cirugía – afirmó con emoción, sabía que las probabilidades de que Neil, en su estado, lograse aguantar eran poco halagüeñas.</p>
<p>Claire se concentró en seguir respirando, incapaz de decir una palabra. Apretó los labios cuando notó que el inferior comenzaba a temblarle, como un niño pequeño que no quiere llorar en el colegio delante de sus compañeros. Y, como cuando ese niño encuentra a alguien en quien confía, o en quien sabe que puede hacerlo, no pudo evitar que su cara se transformase en un puchero. La forma en la que la doctora Lim se acercó para envolverla en un abrazo fuerte y comprensivo, le hizo saber que no se equivocaba al confiar en ella. Se permitieron soltar algunas lágrimas y mucha tensión en ese abrazo. Sin perder la compostura porque, como la adjunta le dijo a la más joven hacía ya tiempo, eran <em>mujeres, no blancas, y cirujanas, y no podían permitirse la inseguridad en público</em>, y ese era un mensaje que ambas habían interiorizado, y era parte de su forma de ser. Ninguna dijo nada, mas no fue necesario para establecer un acuerdo tácito de mutuo apoyo en esa situación que aún estaba lejos de acabar. La cirugía solo había sido el primer paso. Las horas siguientes serían decisivas y de alto riesgo para Neil y, si consiguiese superarlas, la recuperación se planteaba dura y larga.</p>
<p>Habían pasado largos segundos cuando se separaron. Audrey le apretó ligeramente el brazo, viéndola respirar profundamente, y, con una inclinación de cabeza y un gesto de su mano, la invitó a acompañarla en su camino de regreso a planta.</p>
<p>– Deberíamos tomar algo algún día – propuso la adjunta suavemente, rompiendo el silencio. Bien sabía que eso mismo era lo que le había <em>prohibido</em> a Neil meses antes, sugiriéndole que dejase de ver a sus residentes fuera del trabajo. Pero no le importó.</p>
<p>– Me encantaría – admitió la mujer de pelo rizado. Siempre había admirado a la doctora Lim, viéndola como un ejemplo de mujer cirujana. Fuerte, segura y tenaz. Y en ese momento, caminando codo con codo, sintió que quizá eran mucho más parecidas de lo que había pensado antes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ojalá no hayáis echado demasiado de menos a Neil, aunque lo entiendo si lo habéis hecho (yo sí lo he hecho...).<br/>Sin embargo, sentía que debía escribir cómo sobrelleva Claire toda la situación y cómo se enfrenta a las horas de espera de la cirugía tan larga y complicada 🥺🥺.<br/>Espero que no os resulte demasiado pesada la intervención de otros personajes, no concibo una historia sin que aparezcan los demás. No estoy segura de si la conversación con Reznick transmite todo lo que yo quiero, pero quería incluirla como una manera de redimirse tras la queja de favoritismo, reconociendo que realmente intentaba protegerse a sí misma, como una vez le dijo Lim en el vestuario.</p>
<p>Con la idea que tengo formada para el siguiente capítulo, creo que me costará bastante escribirlo y que quede bien, a no ser que me invada una inexplicable inspiración.<br/>Pero antes quizá me ponga al día con varios capítulos que tengo pendientes por leer de otras historias 🙃.</p>
<p>Ojalá os siga gustando esta historia,<br/>M.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>